


Carnal Desires

by QuothetheRaven



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I own nothing but a vivid imagination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothetheRaven/pseuds/QuothetheRaven
Summary: Post battle with Marcus Crassus, Spartacus' death. The remaining group of rebels have managed to forge a living in a forested region of southern Italy across the ocean is Sicily. Hunting and fishing are the best resources for food.





	Carnal Desires

It had been some time since the unfortunate demise of Spartacus at the hands of the still intensely loathed Romans. News traveled of a Triumvirate, parading would be rebels that had yet to be killed to public derision and humiliation. Agron knew only too well the torment of being crucified, but he would sooner fall upon his own sword than allow himself to be in chattel again. 

The more fortunate rebels managed to escape as far as they could go when they came upon an ocean with a large forest nearby. Setting up some structures, the community worked together to coordinate safety and warmth. Agron and Nasir both took to hunting and fishing. There were some former slaves who knew how to weave a proper net for large catches, after recovering more dexterity in his hands, Agron enjoyed hunting with bow and arrow and snares. 

One early morning, the pair of lovers were checking their trap lines when Nasir decided he was feeling a bit playful and kissed Agron as they took a rest near a stream in a glade. Agron smirked, kissing the raven haired Syrian in return. Nasir let out a small moan, wrapping his arms around the larger man, slipping his tongue into the German's mouth. Agron tangled his fingers in the long hair, sweeping his own tongue into the warm mouth his man. "Agron." Nasir whispered softly, feeling desire beginning to stir.  
Agron slid a hand down, palming Nasir's growing erection beneath his kilt which he removed with ease. Nasir stripped the taller man in return as they continue to kiss and grind against one another."Want to fuck you." he whispered back. 

Nasir grinned mischievously. "You will have to catch me first." he got to his feet and took off like a wild deer. 

Agron let out a guffaw of disbelief. Of course he'd have to earn it when he wanted Nasir the most! Getting up the German chased his naked lover's trail. Knowing his best option was a surprise attack from above, Agron managed to clamber a tree, though it wasn't the most comfortable thing to climb a tree naked, it seemed more clever to catch his query. 

Running along the branches, Agron spotted Nasir who had paused to check if the other man was nearby. Suddenly a net dropped down on him and he let out a cry of surprise. "Fuck!" he yelled as he tripped. Agron let out a victorious laugh as he dropped onto the ground.  
"You cheated!" Nasir cried indignantly.  
"You made no rule I could not use a net to catch you. Now, let us inspect this wild thing I've caught." Agron grinned cockily as he helped Nasir to his feet.  
"I suppose not." Nasir admitted.  
The lovers kissed each other passionately. In a swift movement, Agron managed to pin Nasir to a nearby tree, tying his hands behind him.  
"What are you doing?!" Nasir asked, surprised by the sudden restraints.  
"Ensuring you do not make me give chase again. You do not know how agonizing it was to want you and not have you." Agron lifted the shorter man's legs around his waist.  
Nasir took three of Agron's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the long digits, moaning softly as he did so.  
"Jupiter's fucking cock!" Agron swore.  
Nasir hummed with a smirk. 

In a few minutes, Agron slipped his fingers out and slid them carefully and slowly into the other man. Nasir gasped. "Ahh! Ngn!" He arched as Agron kissed and sucked his neck and collarbone as he added another finger.  
"What's this? At a loss for words my love?" Agron teased.  
Nasir grunted in frustration as his mounting need began to overwhelm him. Wrapping his legs tighter around Agron, Nasir caught his lips in a deep kiss.  
"Cease talk and fuck me." He demanded. 

Agron moaned, his cock was already hard, using more spit to ease the transition, Agron removed his fingers and slid his cock inside with a slow, deep, almost feral groan.  
"GODS!!" Nasir cried out, throwing his head back as far as it could go without hitting it against the tree to which he was tied. 

"You were molded by them." Agron huffed, starting to thrust his hips.  
Nasir cried out in pleasure, Agron's hands gripping his thighs as their bodies moved together. "Agron!! FUCK!!" Nasir loved how good this felt, how amazing his man was, their tongues resumed the familiar dance as Agron picked up his pace. 

Moans, grunts and whispered words of fevered passion filled the quiet forest as the pair made love. "Close!" Nasir gasped.  
Agron moaned in response, taking Nasir's erection in hand and stroking him as he thrust faster. With a cry loud enough to cause a few birds to take wing, Nasir came with a shudder. Agron grunted, thrusting a few more times and cumming inside his lover. "FUCKING SHIT!" He cried. 

They began to come down from their mutual orgasmic high, kissing each other softly and tenderly. "I love you." Nasir whispered. 

"And I have love for you mein hartz" Agron replied. 

Smiling softly, Nasir sighed as Agron slid out of him after a few minutes. "Perhaps we should make attempt to locate our garments." Nasir laughed. 

Agron smiled. "I suppose we should." He untied Nasir's hands and they made their way back to the glen where they had stripped. After cleaning up and retrieving fresh water, they walked together back to their encampment. This was by far the happiest the pair could be, safe, free, and most importantly, together. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> "Mein hartz" -My heart


End file.
